thestargazersagafandomcom-20200214-history
Uzuriel Dasceyle
Uzuriel Dasceyle was the Lady Monarch of Aemedra succeeding Rogilus Zeraschel.' '''She was called '''The Orchid', as she was considered stunningly beautiful even by Aengeli standards, but was also frail and sickly. She reigned for a brief and turbulent time before succumbing to her illness, at barely 30 years of age. She was sister to Junius Dasceyle, older by three years. During her time as Monarch, she took one of her attendants, Mathias Valipheris as a consort, who would later succeed her. Character and Appearance Uzuriel was thin and had a very slender build. She had a triangular face, and kept her black hair long and very neatly trimmed. Her skin was almost white and her eyes were a bright burning violet. She was famous for her quiet, but incredibly determined nature, being very soft-spoken but forceful all the same. Mathias likened her to a darkened sky on the verge of a storm. Uzuriel was fond of the secular arts, particularly dance, and was a talented cellist. She was also very well known for her sympathetic attitude towards the Dremori. Uzuriel was a resolute, but ineffective leader. Though her reign was one of great turmoil, she is still greatly respected for her immovable will and her tireless work to create peace. The sickness Uzuriel lived with for most of her life was a rare affliction, but not unheard of. Food did not seem to sustain her as it did for others, and she was plagued by headaches and fainting spells, as well as frequent pain in her belly. The sickness also left her womb barren. Towards the end of her life, her mind began to suffer as well and she became very prone to internal bleeding. History Early Life Uzuriel was always driven to uphold morality, even as a child. Protective by nature, she hated injustice passionately, always trying to defend the weak and victimized. She was very caring to her younger brother, who she saw as naive and predisposed to hasty decision making, constantly worrying he would find himself in a dangerous situation he could not get himself out of. Once she began her education in politics, she learned of the history between Aemedra and the savage, dark world that was Oedra. The stories never sat very well with her and though she did not say it aloud, she never believed them. Uzuriel learned that the political arts were simply a tool, which reflected the will of those who use it. She wondered if she too, could learn to wield that sort of influence. Rise to Power Uzuriel was not surprised, but still disgusted when the Heavenly War broke out. She knew that participating in the war directly would not be of any use, and so she resolved to do what she could from inside the government. She was granted a position in the Senate upon leaving the academy. She did not immediately make her position on the war clear, but she did establish that she was not to be trifled with. Most assumed that due to her weak constitution, she could be easily manipulated. She took advantage of that underestimation in order to undermine her opposition, and sway others to her side. There was a passionate air about her that made her difficult to deny. It was against her own moral beliefs to be so subversive, but she knew it had to be done. Uzuriel recognized, most of all, that Lord Rogilus was unable to properly deal with the war that he had sown. His position as a leader was very unstable and this concerned her. She knew he was willingly ignoring much of what was happening in the war, especially the horrific treatment of the Aurish, and was ignorant to much more. While council was in session, she ask the question to him of what he planned to do with the encamped Aurish captives, and when he responded, she informed him that there were no encampments, the Aurish were simply slaughtered. Uzuriel knew that Rogilus did not know what was happening, and forced him to publicly admit this, severely weakening his position. She stated a motion of no confidence and Rogilus was dethroned. However, the Senate unexpectedly voted to name Uzuriel as successor, rather than Rogilus' High Vizier, Aeriel Nephrele. The motion was successful, and Uzuriel was crowned Lady Monarch. Aside from these events, Uzuriel was becoming incredibly suspicious of Junius' friend Azrael Osyre. He had a certain assertive and unapologetic quality that Junius admired, but Uzuriel saw a strangeness in Azrael that worried her greatly. She was convinced that Azrael was manipulating Junius into joining the war for some unknown reason, and attempted to put a stop to it. This only served to create a wedge between her and her brother, and her efforts were for naught. Junius accused her of dismissing his feelings, and left. Uzuriel never heard from him again. Reign Uzuriel began her reign on the ambitious claim that she would see the Heavenly War ended. Under Rogilus' rule, the war was going on almost unchecked, so she resolved to become all but directly involved in its proceedings. Her first act was a discreet one, ensuring that Junius and Azrael would be assigned to different units of the Nine. She kept Aeriel as High Vizier and all members of the High Council, save for Sola Zeraschel, Rogilus' niece, whom she promoted to Viceroy of Tenikai, in order to both earn favour from the Zeraschels, and to keep distance from a potential enemy. Once she felt reasonably assured that all were on her side, she began to properly examine the war she inherited. To her dismay, it was almost complete chaos. Aur and Kaath were in ruins, and Tenikai was almost wiped off the map. Over half the Dremori population had been quarantined or killed already, with Sylas Laveltre effectively spearheading the entire operation. Realizing she could not simply command the war to stop, Uzuriel decided she had to sway the public opinion and make the war as unpopular as she could. This proved to be a monumental task, however, as many Aengeli believed the Dremori would certainly try to seek revenge for the war, if they didn't already hate the Dremori dogmatically to begin with. In addition, Uzuriel's sudden break into the public eye made her illness very difficult to hide. The Senate had backed her because of her strong political mind and unquestionable character, but the people were beginning to have doubts about their new Lady. During this time, she met Mathias Valipheris, one of her personal attendants. She almost immediately took a liking to him, and he became a trusted confidant to whom she could lower her guard. Mathias at the time was the only one who knew the true extent of how ill Uzuriel truly was, and she often asked for his advice and opinions more than she did from her Council. Uzuriel did as much as she could to remain on the public's good side, constantly making them aware of her charitable work for the Aengeli, while making it seems as though she did not truly care about the Dremori, only insisting that peace would be in Aemedra's best interest. On Mathias' advice, and against her own wishes, she promoted Azrael to a Council position. Azrael, who had become Master of Akieth, was a popular figure because of his enigmatic leadership and friendliness, which made many forget that he was almost personally responsible for the deaths of over fifteen-thousand Aurish. Uzuriel still mistrusted him deeply, but she needed him on her side, or rather, she needed Aemedra to believe she was on his. Unfortunately, much of her efforts in ending the war were fruitless. At every turn, she found herself thwarted by some political quandary that made the war seem beneficial. Though she became popular among the people, the war was not becoming any less popular in turn. She confided her frustrations to Mathias, who assured her that he wanted to see the war ended as much as she did. At this time they began a sexual affair, which Uzuriel failed to hide effectively. Death All in all, the incredible frustrations and stresses were taking an incredibly heavy toll on Uzuriel. During a council session, she suddenly began vomiting blood, and was rushed to an infirmary. She declared that she still intended to rule, and that she would return soon enough. The Council outwardly agreed, but in practice she was stripped of all power. Believing in Mathias, and internally admitting that her time was drawing near, she officially stated that he was to succeed her as Monarch. A week after the incident, she was declared dead, reportedly having fainted from intolerable pain, and passing away in a bed of blood. Legacy Uzuriel's funeral was grand. Despite her failings as a leader, she was still widely respected for her charity and indomitable spirit. For the Aengeli, a young death is always considered a great tragedy, and no one blamed her for what happened during her reign. She was laid to rest on a bed of white orchids. In the end, Uzuriel Dasceyle wanted the impossible, and struggled so hard to achieve it that it cost her life. Notes Uzuriel's sickness is similar to a real chronic digestive illness called Crohn's disease, which inflames the lining of the intestinal tract, developing ulcers and causing it to erode and scar. When left untreated, it causes severe vitamin deficiencies and inhibits the function of many other organs. The cause of Crohn's disease is currently unknown. Category:Characters